Complete Zimmer Twins history log
Early Years * 2003 — Original Zimmer Twins concept was developed under the working title "Storymill." * 2004 — Production starts after the deal was inked with Teletoon. * 2005 — Zimmer Twins launches in Canada in March, and in Australia in April, and in the United States in May in partnership with TELETOON Canada, The WB USA, Kids' WB! USA, Cartoon Network USA, Seven Network Australia, and the Bell Broadcast and New Media Fund. * 2006 — Zimmer Twins Australia website launches in March in partnership with ABC, and ABC Kids. Sixty on-air RocoPics broadcast in Australia from 2006 to 2008. * 2006 — Zimmertwins.ca re-launches in June with new features, including a longer 1800-second timeline, blog, and ability to start a movie from scratch. * 2006 — Zimmer Twins Canada, Australia, and the United States debuts second season on TELETOON in July, and Seven Network in August, and Cartoon Network, Kids' WB!, and The CW in September. 2007 * The third season of Zimmer Twins Canada airs on TELETOON in July, Australia airs on Seven Network in August, and the United States airs on Kids' WB!, The CW, and Cartoon Network in September. * Zimmertwins.com launches in the US in November, in Australia in October, and in Canada in September in partnership with YTV, Nine Network, qubo, ION Television, Telemundo, NBC, and Bejuba. Thirty YouthPics are broadcast on Canada TV in 2007, and 2008, Thirty NetPics are broadcast on Australia TV in 2007, and 2008, Thirty quboPics are broadcast on US TV in 2007, and 2008. * Zimmertwins.ca and Zimmertwins.com gets a major update in January with new clips, starters and Golden Idol Awards. * The Canadian exclusive starter "Kitty Dreams" is revealed on the zimmertwins.com site. * The Share button was added to zimmertwins.com * Jason announces that never-before-seen clips will be produced. It is unknown which, because Jason is asking the members for the new clips. * January through February, Clips were introduced each week. They are Cell Phone, Uses Computer, Texts, Cries, and Computer Screen. * March through October, new Star Clips were introduced, including: the Alien, Madame Psycho (Mme Psycho, the name of the clip.) Delivery Boy, and Wizard. 2008 * In September, Teletoon airs a special half-hour show called "The Zimmer Twins Present: The Golden Idol Awards." Winning movies and directors from Zimmer Twins Canada are selected by online votes. 2009 * The second season of YouthPics airs in March on YTV in Canada in 2009, and 2010, The second season of NetPics airs in April on Nine Network in Australia in 2009, and 2010, and The second season of quboPics airs in May on qubo, Telemundo, ION Television, and NBC in the US in 2009, and 2010. * Zimmer Twins iPhone and iPod touch games launch. 2010 * 2010 — Zimmertwins.com wraps up partnership with qubo and re-launches with new VIP memberships in March. * May 2010 - A YT channel is launched with contests happening to get your video on YouTube. * May 28, 2010 - The French'' Les Jumeaux Zimmer'' and the Canadian Zimmer Twins sites were closed down. Jason Krogh, the producer, says that this was done to encourage members to come to the main zimmertwins.com site, so they could buy VIP memberships, and that it is easier for the editors to operate one site. * June 2010 - A YouTube summer contest takes place. * July 2010 - The first sponsored contest. Make a movie about safety to win a Nutcase Helmet and VIP. * September 2010 - A sponsored back-to-school drawing contest takes place with the prize being a Backpack, a Monster Factory toy and VIP. * November 2010 - A Thanksgiving YT contest is held. * December 2010 - The editors take a break for the holidays. 2011 * May 2011 - The famous "Summer is (almost) here" contest is held. The winners get their videos on YouTube, as usual. * September 2011 - Moderator JCee from the .ca website returns! * October 2011 - The Zimmer Twins at School website launches. 2012 * February 2012 - A minor Valentines blog contest is held with no prize. * October 2012 - A Halloween VIP membership contest happens, but the videos do not go on YouTube. 2013 * January 2013 - A New Years VIP membership contest happens, but the videos do not go on YouTube. * March and April 2013 - A Spring VIP membership contest is held, but the videos do not go on YouTube. Category:Events Category:Zimmer Twins